como fueron los hechos
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Historia que cuenta como llegó Tsuna a morir a manos de Byakuran, eso seria, solo pasen y lean, es pre-cambio de historia por parte de Tsuna y los chicos de la secundaria Namimori, todos los personajes ya son adultos, a escepción de Lambo, e I-Pin. Advertencia: muy Angst. Muerte de un personaje, nombramiento de personajes fallecidos
1. Chapter 1

Ok, esto lo tenía planeado hace tiempo, y vengo a subirlo hoy en día ya que tengo todo como va a ir escrito pensado y ya tramado, espero no abrir viejas heridas que tengan dentro de ustedes... ni provocar nuevas heridas con lo que van a leer

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, sino que a la fantabulantánsita Amano-sama, que sin ella, yo no habría podido escribir esto, que la trama si es de mi propiedad

* * *

Juudaime, el jefe de Millefiore, Byakuran quiere hablar con usted por teléfono, dice que es importante-se puede ver a un Gokudera Hayato de 23 años que entraba a una gran oficina bien amoblada con una mesa en el centro de madera fina, con el sello de la familia Vongola, y detrás de ella y sobre detrás de una pila de papeles, se levanta Tsunayoshi Sawada de 23 años de edad

Esta bien Gokudera-kun, pásamelo a la linea privada de mi oficina, es sustancia hablar con él-dice Tsuna mientras miraba seriamente a Gokudera, el cual asiente un tanto intranquilo por sentir que algo malo pasaba por el jefe de la familia Millefiore, pero igüal accedió a pasarle a linea directa

Buenas Tsunayoshi-kun, es primera vez que dejas que hable directamente contigo, eso es extraño-dice con una sonrisa Byakuran mientras que la imagen se establecía y ajustaba la calidad en una gran pantalla en el despacho de Tsuna

No me mal interpretes Byakuran, solo permití a Gokudera-kun que pasara la llamada porque no perdono lo que hizo Millefiore a los arcobalenos, y quería hablar contigo por eso-dice seriamente Tsuna mientras mira con enojo a Byakuran, el cual le mira finjiendo impresión, lo que hace que Tsuna afile su mirada aún más

No me mires así Tsunayoshi-kun, no sabía que ese extraño gas era noscivo para los poderosos arcobalenos-dice finjiendo sorpresa por una supuesta estupides que hizo, pero Tsuna solo se rrsigna a suspirar pesadamente y luego mirarlo seriamente

Entonces dime para que me llamaste Byakurar, lider de Millefiore-dice con tono serio el castaño mientras mira al albino con tranquilidad pero a la vez seria, haciendo que este se sorprenda de la reacción que tiene el pequeño

Es extraño, según la información que tenía eras un chiquillo cobarde que no sabía hacer nada más que lamentarse y temblar cada vez que te enfrentaban-dice con una sonrisa tranwuila y perturvadora, pero Tsuna le mira serio sin dejarse intimidar por aquella mirada del lider de Millefiore, a lo que este se sorprende por esa reacción

Tu mismo lo has dicho mejor Byakuran, era ese chiquillo perdedor que no podía hacer nada bien sin que Reborn estuviera cerca y diciendome que hacer, pero ese chiquillo temeroso e indeciso desapareció hace tiempo-comenta seriamente Tsuna, haciendo que se formara un largo e incómodo silencio para ambos sujetos, luego Byakuran comienza a reir divertido por esa situación

Esta bien entonces, bueno, la verdadera razón por la que te llamaba era para que realizáramos una junta, ya que quiciera que Millefiore sea aliada de los Vongola-dice Byakuran sorprendiendo a Tsuna, pero este no lo muestra, y deja que el albino continúe hablando-bueno, si no dirás nada, el lugar será aqui en la base central de Millefiore en Italia dentro de una semana, hasta entonces, nos vemos Tsunayoshi-kun

La transmisión termino, a lo que después de unos segundos de silencio en la oficina, Tsuna cae sentado contra el suelo, con el cuerpo casi todo tembloroso y con su respiración un tanto agitada, y por el sonido del golpe, Gokudera entra velozmente a la oficina, a lo que se asusta por ver a Tsuna en el suelo y lo ayuda inmediatamente a levantarse para llevarlo a sentarse en un sillón en su oficina

Juudaime, ¿que fue lo que sucedió con la llamada con Byakuran?-le pregunta alterado Gokudera luego de sentar a su lider en el sillón, el cual se toma la cabeza un tanto adolorido, a lo que Gokudera saca una botella con agua de un pequeño cooler y unos analgésicos de un pequeño botiquín y se los entrega a Tsuna

No puedo soprtar esto, no fui hecho para soportar una carga así Gokudera-kun, me gustaría que todo fuera con cuando mirábamos los fuegos artificiales todos juntos, como cuando peleabamos contra Varia, esos eran tiempos buenos-dice un poco melancólico Tsuna mientras aceptaba los analgésicos y el agua que le ofresía su mano derecha, a lo que ambos se sientan a recordar cosas-prefería cuando no aceptaba ser parte de Vongola y ustedes soro eran mis amigos y no mir guardianes, cuando te llamabas a ti mismo mi mano derecha

Aunque si, termine siendo igual su mano derecha juudaime-dice con una sonrisa forzada el guardian de la tormenta, para aliviar el ambiente tenso en el lugar, mientras mira como su jefe se toma los analgésicos que has hace unos momentos tenía en la mano, pero la cosa no mejoró, ya que Tsuna comienza a llorar en silencio-pero... si tan solo Reborn-san estuviera aquí, sabría que hacer en este momento

Reborn...-susurra Tsuna un poco molesto con aquel nombre mientras deja de llorar y se concentra en recordar cuando lo conoció y como aquello cambio su vida ciento ochenta grados, tambien haciendo que conociera a todos sus amigos y aliados, lo que hace que se pare repentinamente-si Reborn estuviera aquí me reprenderia por llorar como un niño pequeño y me diría que madure, Gokudera-kun, llama a todos los guardianes a una reunión urgente, necesito hablar con todos, sin escepción

Entendido juudaime, los llamaré inmediatamete para que se presenten en la sala de reuniones, me retiro entonces-dice Gokudera tranquilamente mientras se retira de la oficina de Tsuna, el cual un vez solo se dirije a uno de los muebles de su oficina y saca un álbum fotográfico de este, se sienta en su silla y comienza a ver las fotos, eran muchas fotos de cuando el era un chico de 14 años

Estos tiempos... que nostalgia-dice Tsuna mientras comienza a ver cada una de las fotos, las mayorías eran de él junto a Yamamoto, Gokudera y Reborn, se podía ver en la mayoría de estas que Gokudera peleaba unilateralmente con Yamamoto, mientras que Tsuna era golpeado o apuntado con una pistola por parte de Reborn, a lo que Tsuna ahora solo sonreía con tristeza-me dijiste que nunca morirías mientras yo fuera un bueno para nada, solo mírame Reborn, sigo siendo un bueno para nada que se pone a llorar en la peor situación, así que ven a pegarme o a apuntarme con una pistola como siempre lo hacías

Hervíboro, necesito hablar contigo-dice un Hibari Kyouya de 25 años entrando en la oficina de Tsuna muy molesto, mientras este cierra el álbum y se repone rápidamente mientras miraba como el ex presidente del comité disiplinario entraba acompañado al lugar por alguien más-mejor dicho, necesitamos hablar, entre hervíboros y carníboros

Esta bien, ¿que sucede?-pregunta al final Tsuna parándose de su asiento mientras que la persona que acompañaba a Hibari se quita la chaqueta que llevaba y deja mostrar que es uno de los hombres de Millefiore, a lo que Tsuna mira impactado al chico de lentes y no sabe como reaccionar

Él es Irie Shouichi, dice que te conoce y necesita hablar con ambos-dice simplemente Hibari mientras el castaño suspira pesadamente y le sonríe cálidamente a Irie, algo que ni en peli-rojo ni el azabache esperaban de él en aquella circunstancia aquello, una sonrisa y una mirada sin culpa ni odio hacia ninguno de los dos presentes

En efecto Hibari-san, lo conosco, y nunca creí que un chico como él se uniría a Millefiore, debo admitir que hace unos segundos me sorprendí de aquello-dice calmadamente Tsunayoshi mientras se acercaba a la ventana y mira a través de ella, lo que había ahí era Lambo ecapando de Gokudera, el cual lo perseguía como condenado, lo que hace que sonría-de que quieren hablar

Queria hablar contigo de la reunión que tendrás con Byakuran-san dentro de una semana-dice un poco alterado Irie mientras Tsuna se da la vuelta y le mira con una cara que reflejaba incredulidad y un poco de miedo, cosa que Hibari notó y extrañamente le mira preocupado, pero lo disimula con una mueca de molestia-Byakuran-san me dijo que una vez que tuviera el anillo Vongola no dudaría en acabar contigo

Eso...-Tsuna buscaba que palabras decir a aquello que le había dicho Irie, no obstante su sonrisa vuelve a mostrarse y le mira un poco aliviado cosa que sorprendio al peli-rojo, a Tsuna no le parecía mal morir ya que la única persona que lo alentaba a seguir ya no estaba, pero aún pensaba que podía pasar con sus guardianes y amigos-entonces tenemos que pensar algo para poder detenerlo, y que no obtenga los anillos Vongola tan facilmente

¿entonces que debemos hacer par de hervíboros?-pregunta un poco molesto Hibari mientras se sienta en el sillón que hace un rato estaba sentado Tsuna, a lo que los otros dos tragan saliba un poco temerosos-no tengo toda la tarde, una vez que terminemos esto me largo

Bu-bueno Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿que deberiamos hacer con esto?-pregunta nervioso Irie Shouichi mientras se apretaba un poco su abdomen aguantándose un ataque a la vejiga por el nerviosismo que tenía en aquel momento

Primero, debemos hacer algo con la reunión de la semana que viene-dice seriamente Tsuna mientras se sienta sobre su escritorio y se pone a pensar un poco más sobre que hacer-y además de eso, tenemos que tener una forma de traer de vuelta en los tiempos en que eramos capases de hacernos más fuerte con cada pelea

Eso es lo que me llama la atención de tí herviboro, parece que ese bebé te dejó una secuela muy grande-dice Hibari con una sonrisa de lado mientras miraba interesado al décimo cielo Vongola, el cual solo pensaba en como hacerlo-... ahora que te pasa

Se me había olvidado que si hacemos eso, tendremos que traer al pequeño Lambo de 5 años a pelear en este era-dice con una mirada que indicaba culpavilidad hacia él mismo, cosa que no le agradó a Kyouya, el cual se levanta de su asiento y le golpea el rostro con una tonfa tirándolo al suelo, el castaño ni trato de defenderse de eso, pero Irie miraba preocupado aquella situación, además con miedo que Hibari le pegara de la misma manera si intentaba interferir

Ese es un pensamiento de un hervíboro idiota, si quieres derrotar a Byakuran tendrás que hacer que el idiota hervíboro de Lambo de 5 años venga al igual que todos a esta era-dice con una aura asecina Kyouya mientras Tsuna no decía ni hacía nada en contra de lo que Hibari decía-y tu, tendrás que hacer algo para que eso suceda hervíboro

N-no tienen porque hacerlo ustedes-dice nerviosamente Irie mientras mira a Hibari y a Tsuna, los cuales le prestan atención, a lo que el peli-rojo se coloca aún más nervioso por las miradas-bueno... dije eso porque desde hace un tiempo estoy investigando la bazooka de los diez años de la familia Bovino, Byakuran-san lo sabe, pero... yo no quiero que ocurra lo que pasó en los demás mundos paralelos

Explícate mejor hervíboro-le dice Hibari comenzando a perder su poco de pasiencia que tenía en aquel momento, mientras amenaza a Irie con una de sus tonfas, a lo que el peli-rojo comienza a temblar un poco y al mismo tiempo que comienza a retorcércele el estómago

Bueno... la cosa es que yo causé todo lo que esta pasando ahora por algo egoista mío cuando tenía 14 Lambo llegó a mi casa volando, y bueno... en ese mismo momento llegó un extraño paquete a mi casa que venía de parte de los Bovino, que era en compenzación, pero cuando fui a devolver a Lambo junto con la caja no me atreví ya que los consideré unos monstruos, pero cuando estaba guardando esa caja, una de las bombas de la bazooka de los diez años me llegó y me llevó a un futuro donde era un universitario, ahí fue donde conocí a Byakuran-san por primera vez-contaba Irie un tanto avergonzado y nervioso, mientras que Hibari lo miraba seriamente y enojado, por otro lado Tsuna lo miraba sorprendido y un poco extrañado-la cosa es que trate de arreglar mi futuro para ser músico escribiendo que sería musico o moriría, lo que pasó ahí fue que sali corriendo de un bar de mala muerte y me volví a topar con él, creyendo que no se acordaría de mi, pero lo hizo, yo en resumen llevé a que Byakuran-san comenzara a destruir cada mundo paralelo, y al parecer este es el único que falta

Te morderé hasta la muerte por haber provocado todo esto hervíboro-dice Hibari completamente molesto mientras lo amenaza, esta vez con sus dos tonfas listas para atacarlo

H-Hibari-san no lo hagas-Tsuna por fin reacciona y comienza a detener a Hibari para que no lastime a Irie, una vez el ambiente esta relajado, Tsuna se coloca un poco tenso y serio a la vez-esta bien, si no hay más remedio, aunque odie admitirlo, hay que traer a todos nuestros yo jovenes para que peleen en contra de Byakuran, pero hay que hacer algo primero con la reunión de la semana que viene

N-no se preocupe Sawada Tsunayoshi, yo me aseguraré que no lo maten, no se como aún, pero espero lograrlo-dice Irie mientras mira confiadamente a Tsuna, el cual asiente tranquilamente, pero por dentro se quería morir de verdad por tener que obligar a Lambo pequeño a pelear esa guerra

Además...-comienza a decir un poco pesado y arrastrando la palabra tomando la curiosidad de ambos presentes-tendremos que traer a Kyoko, Haru e I-Pin de esa era igual, ya que en esa época solo me importaba defenderlos, y por esa razón me volvía más fuerte

Vaya, el hervíboro esta pensando fríamente como un carníboro-dice Hibari guardando por fín sus tonfas y mirando con una sonrisa de lado a Tsuna-bueno, no te preocupes hervíboro, yo me encargaré de entrenar a esos mocosos hasta que sea la hora de que este otro hervíboro me cambie con mi yo del pasado

E-entonces Irie, tendrás que cambiar a Hibari-san casi al final de todo esto... ah, y a onii-chan tambien, para que ambos ayuden a nuestras versiones jóvenes a crecer, ya que ellso son los más adultos del lugar-dice Tsuna mientras le daba aquella instrucción a Irie, el cual solo asiente un tanto agitado, a lo que Hibari decide irse en aquel momento, luego de dejarle su anillo Vongola de la nuve

Yo me voy hervíboro, tengo que seguir mi investigación, estoy seguro que sabes para que te pase mi anillo, aunque idiotas, tu tomas las mejores desciciones y sabrás que hacer con los anillos para que Byakuran no obtenga los de nuestra época-dice Hibari en la puerta del lugar, a lo que Irie se apresura en colocarse su chaqueta de nuevo y salir del lugar a toda prisa

¿que haré con los anillos?-dice pensativo Tsuna mientras Gokudera entra de golpe a la oficina, hsciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara y gritara del susto por el portazo-¿q-que sucede Gokudera-kun?

Ya están todos en la sala de reuniones juudaime, solo quería decir que Hibari Kyouya no quizo asistir y se fue hecho un lío pero de todas formas no lo necesitamos en la reunión-dice entre serio y molesto el peli-gris mientras que a Tsuna se le cae una gotita de sudor estilo anime de la nuca

Esta bien, eso no importa por el momento, acabo de hablar personalmente con él, así que él ya esta al tanto de la información que voy a decir en la reunión, así que apresurémonos por favor Gokudera-kun.-dice Tsuna mientras Gokudera solo se limita a asentir ante el pedido de Tsuna y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones, una vez en aquel lugar, Tsuna toma asiento en su silla, al igual que Gokudera

¿para que nos llamaste Sawada?-pregunta Ryohei extrañado y un tanto serio hacia el castaño, el cual suspira profundamente mientras se pensaba lo que iba a decir en aquel momento, ya que los había llamado a reunión sin tener el discurso ni siquiera esquemado, en ese momento maldecía de que Reborn no estuviera ahí para planear algo

Bueno... quiero decirle que los anillos Vongola deven ser destruidos-dice soltando lo que se puso a pensar en el momento en que Irie le contó que Byakuran quería los anillos

¿que dices Tsuna? ¿acaso tú mismo no decias que pasamos por muchos problemas para tenerlos?-el primero en hablar y pararse para poder objetar fue Yamamoto, el guardian de la lluvia miraba entre consternado y sorprendido al cielo Vongola

Se que fui yo quien lo dijo hace casi diez años luego de terminar la batalla de los anillos, y se que tambien en un principio me había negado a aceptarlos y no quería relacionarme con la mafia-dice Tsuna un tanto decaido mientras miraba a todos los presentes, los cuales le miraban entre sorprendidos y shockeados-se que es repentino esto de destruir los anillos luego de diez años, pero siento que algo malo podría suceder en un futuro por culpa de ellos otra vez

Pero boss, el anillo Vongola es lo único que me hace mantener lazos con ustedes, no quiero que desaparescan esos lazos-dice preocupada ahora Chrome Dokuro, mientras mira un poco entristecida y apenada a Tsuna, lo que hace que este se lamente un poco

Tsuna~ yo no quisiera dejar mi anillo, me recuerda cuando viviamos con mamma e I-Pin.-dice un poco triste Lambo mientras Tsuna se parte por dentro por aquellas palabras, que sabía que eran ciertas, ellos desde hacia un tiempo ya no vivian en la casa Sawada, y todas las noches desde que se habían ido Lambo miraba el anillo triste recordando esos tiempos

No me voy a retractar de mis palabras-dice Tsuna seriamente imponiendo orden en el lugar, todos ya habían objetado menos Ryohei, Gokudera y Hibari, este último es porque no estaba y ya le había entregado su anillo-si los anillos Vongola siguen existiendo estoy temiendo por la seguridad de todos, no solamente de nosotros, sino también por los que nos rodean, hace un tiempo, la familia Millefiore hizo su primer movimiento, acabando con todos los arcobalenos... acabando con Reborn... es por eso que yo no quiero que por culpa de los anillos todos suframos, incluso mucho más de lo que ya hemos sufrido hasta ahora

Toda la habitación fue inundada por un gran silencio, nadie decía nada, todos miraban perplejos a Tsuna por las palabras que acababa de decir, luego de eso, todos parecían que analizaban la información que les dijo el castaño, pero inmediatamente -luego de 5 minutos- cada uno comenzó a sacarse su anillo para poder entregárselos a Tsuna, primero lo devolvió Gokudera, luego Yamamoto, seguido por Lambo, inmediatamente Ryohei, y al final Chrome, una vez Tsuna los tenía todos se levantó de su lugar, pero no se movió de este

Les quería comentar otra cosa, en una semana tengo una reunión con el capo de Millefiore, Byakuran-al momento de decir aquello, todos quedaron perplejos, ahora la mayoría de los presentes creían que se quería suicidar al ir a hablar con el sujeto que acabó con los arcobalenos-no es nada peligroso, es solo para formar un pacto de paz y alianza, pero si es que me llegara a pasar algo, solo quiero que sepan, no quiero que entierren mi cuerpo, quiciera que lo dejaran en las entrañas del bosque de Namimori, el mismo que esta cerca de la salida D de nuestro refugio, eso sería todo en este reunión, me retiro

Tsuna salió del lugar junto con los anillos Vongola, los siete en total en ambas manos, incluso salió de la mansión con rumbo indefinido, al rato despues, llegó a un lugar decierto, se colocó sus guantes y encendió su llama de la última voluntad, lo que hizo en aquel momento, fue exponer a los anillos a la calor de su llama, la cual la intencificó considerablemente, lo que proboca que todos los anillos se quemen y que el suyo, por la cantidad de potencia de las llamas, termine hecho mil pedazos

Esta listo, Byakuran ahora no podrá obtener la última pieza para desatar el poder del tri-ni-sette... ahora lo únioco que faltaría sería encargarme de esto-dice Tsuna, mientras que de su capa saca un pasificador, el cual estaba todo dañado y envuelto en la cadena Marmon-tengo que llevarle esto a Koening, para que lo introdusca en una caja... pero no una cualquiera, una de tipo cielo, para que no puedan abrirle, el pascificador de Colonello... eso lo realizaré mientras estoy en Italia

Tsuna volvió a guardar el pascificador entre sus ropas y se dirige en dirección contraria a la mansión Vongola, caminó aproximadamente por quince minutos hasta llegar al cementerio, una vez ahí, se detuvo frente a una tumba que poseía el nombre Reborn

Ah pasado un tiempo desde que vine la última vez a visitarte Reborn, se que es muy malo de mi parte, pero es que e tenido mucho papeleo que realizar, y por eso se me a dificultado el venir a saludarte, pero si no venía hoy, de seguró no podré despedirme como corresponde, ya que estoy seguro que no podré volver a venir nunca más, como tu lo dirías, es la superintuición Vongola-dice Tsuna mientras miraba melancólicamente aquella tumba mientras comenzaba a llorar lentamente, hasta incluso no se dió cuenta en que momento estaba de rodillas frente a aquel lugar llorando amargamente-Reborn, eres un completo idiota, tu me decias que no pensabas dejar de ser mi tutor hasta que fuera un buen jefe de la mafia, no puedo creer aún que hayas muerto, eres tan solo un maldito cobarde, dijiste que nunca te alejarias de nosotros, dijiste que no moririas nunca, que como el hitman número uno del mundo no morirías, pero estas aqui maldita sea, en un maldito ataud, me dejaste atras como un cobarde, aún soy un maldito perdedor como siempre me has dicho, ¡Reborn respóndeme, aunque sea pegame o apuntame con una maldita pistola como solias hacer antes!

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí quedó esta primera parte del fic, espero no haberlos hecho llorar mucho, ya que en mi defenza lloré mares mientras escribía este puro capítulo, una cosita más, pienso hacer este fic de tres parte solamente, ya leyeron este que es como comienza todo este problema del futuro, el proximo capítulo creo que ya sabrán más o menos a esta altura de que tratará, pero bueno, cualquier consejo, amenaza, alago, alabanza, piedrazo, tomatazo, en forma de review, ciao, ciao


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, al final desidí dejar esto como un two-short, ya que creo que si hacía la tercera parte iba a ser demasiado y de seguro no hubiera podido completar o terminar bien esto, es decir de una manera desente

Disclaimer: khr no me pertenece, sino que a Amano-sama, que gracias aella puedo hacer esto

* * *

La semana pasó muy lenta, fue casi una eternidad para todos en la familia de Tsuna, y el mismísimo cielo estaba nervioso por la reunión pero no quería mostrarlo, ya que pensaba que eso crearía una carga mayor en sus guardianes y amigos, así que desidió quedarse callado con respecto a eso, a los cinco días pasados, Tsunayoshi tomó un avión hacia Italia, desidió que Yamamoto y Gokudera lo acompañaran como escoltas y para tener a alguien de confianza con quien hablar

Chicos...-dice Tsuna un tanto nervioso pero tragándoselo y mirando fuera de la ventana del avión las nuves, a lo que sus dos mejores amigos le prestan atención mientras él se enderesaba en su asiento para poder verlos-cuando esto acabe, me gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales una vez más junto a todos

Tsuna.../Juudaime...-dicen ambos al unisono mientras ven preocupados a Tsuna, como si algo no estuviera bien en las palabras que salían de su boca, pero desidieron callarse y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido, ya que sabían en que duro momento y en que dificil posición se encontraba el castaño

No te preocupes juudaime, no va a salir nada mal en esto, ya que solo es una reunión para entablar paz con los Millefiore-dice Gokudera forzando una sonrisa creible, a lo que Yamamoto hace lo mismo que él, pero no aguanta mucho y se coloca serio

Tsuna ¿por que dices las cosas como si ya no fueras a volver? ¿que es lo que pasará en esta reunión?-se aventura de preguntar el azabache mirando fijamente a Tsuna, el cual le mira completamente sorprendido por eso, pero enseguida cierra los ojos y sonríe

No estoy seguro si es cierto o no, pero mi hyperintuición me dice que algo malo puede ocurrir en esta reunión-dice Tsuna un tanto preocupado pero a la vez sin problemas, como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de ensima, o parte de un gran peso al menos

No se preocupe juudaime, si es que algo ocurre en la reunión con los Millefiore, yo mismo me encargaré de destruir el lugar-dice seriamente Gokudera sorprendiendo a ambos amigos a lo que Tsuna le para con un rotundo y casi grito "NO" cosa que sorprendió más a ambos

No quiero que hayan muertes innesesarias, chicos, si es que me llega a pasar algo, no quiero que peleen, no quiero que le pase nada malo a nadie más de mi familia, y si en verdad me llega a pasar algo... quiero que abandonen la mansión Vongola de Japón y que vayan directo al refugio que hemos estado construyendo-dice seriamente Tsuna mientras los otros dos quedan completamente perplejos ante las palabras de Tsuna, pero no le respondieron ninguna palabra, ya que los tres creían innesesario, y el resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio

Al llegar al aeropuerto personal de Vongola, los tres descendieron tranquilamente, y se fueron a hospedar a la mansión Vongola. Pasado los siete días completos, Tsuna se encontraba alistándose en su cuarto privado para la reunión con Byakuran, desidió colocarse una camisa celeste, una corbata negra, un abrigo (entiendase por esa cosa que va sobre la camisa cuando uno se viste de etiqueta, es que no me se el nombre) de color negro, al igual que un pantalon del mismo color, zapatos de color negro, y su capa/manto (esa cosa que se parece a la de Primo, solo que esta vez es común y corriente)

Juudaime, ¿está listo?-pregunta Gokudera mientras abre la puerte y ve a Tsuna completamente listo, el cual simplemente comienza a caminar hacia la salida tranquilamente y con una sonrisa

Gracias por ser mi amigo y nunca dejarme solo Gokudera, lo mismo dile a Yamamoto-susurra Tsuna en el momento de pasar junto a Hayato en la puesta, el cual queda completamente impresionado por lad palabras, o mas bien queda en shock por eso, ¿acaso Tsuna en aquel momento se estaba despidiendo de él?

Gokudera, no te quedes ahí parado, o nos vamos a ir sin ti-dice entre risa Yamamoto tocando el hombro derecho de Gokudera, el cual sale del momentaneo trance en el que estaba, asiente en silencio y comienza a caminar junto a Yamamoto un poco más atrás de Tsuna

La trayectoria a la base central de Millefiore ocurrió sin mayor revuelo, una vez llegaron al lugar, los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa inquietante Byakuran, primero bajas Gokudera y Yamamoto para poder hacerle guardia a Tsuna en el momento en que este se bajó del vehículo

Vaya que interesante, aunque es extraño que solo hayas venido solo con tu guardian de la tormenta y tu guardian de la lluvia-le dice con una sonrisa Byakuran, a lo que Yamamoto y Gokudera su colocaron en medio de Tsuna y Byakuran para poder defender a su amigo-parece que dije algo que no debía frente a tus pequeños guardianes Tsunayoshi-kun

No te interesa la razón por la cual solo vine con ellos, solo vine a tener la reunión contigo y sería, no quise meter a más de mis amigos en esto-dice tranquilo Tsuna, pero a la vez con un tono serio, mientras Byakuran le mira algo interesado y sin mostrarlo, , tranquilícense, no hay porque alarmarse, es solo una reunión

Juudaime.../Tsuna... -dicen de nuevo Gokudera y Yamamoto impresionados hacia Tsuna, el cual les sonreía tranquilamente, cosa a que los dos sonrien tranquilos y asienten-esta bien

Bueno, entonces vamos a mi oficina, me gustaría hablar contigo en pribado si no es mucha moledtia Tsunayoshi-kun~-le dice con una sonrisa Byakuran, a lo que Tsuna se tensa un poco, pero suspida sonoramente y comienza a caminar detrás de Byakuran

Chicos, no olviden lo que les dije, y Gokudera, cuando la reunión termine, se lo dices Yamamoto-dice Tsuna tranquilamente sin ser capas de mirar a ninguno de sus guardianes al rostro, a lo que deside apresurar a Byakuran para que lo lleve a su oficina

¿que es lo que Tsuna te dijo? Ya que es extraño que te llame solo por tu apellido sin el honorífico kun-dice un poco extrañado Yamamoto, a lo que Gokjdera se muerde el labio inferior un poco /muy/ preocupado por Tsuna, así que comienza a caminar para seguir a ambos-oye Gokudera, respóndeme

Me dijo en pocas palabras que nos daba las gracias por ser sus amigos todo este tiempo-dice seriamente Gokudera, a lo que Yamamoto se impresiona por eso, y comienza a jalar un poco más rápido a Gokudera, hasta que ambos ven a Tsuna y a Byakuran entrar en una oficina, así que deciden esperarlo fuera de ese lugar

Je, je, Tsuna esta en realidad loco, ir a la boca del lobo por su propia cuenta, antes no lo hubiera hecho ni por si acaso-dice divertido Yamamoto sentándose en un sillón fuera de la oficina de Byakuran, a lo que Gokudera asiente tranquilamente a las palabras del azabache

Nuestro juudaime a madurado mucho a causa de la muerte de Renorn-san, pero, es increible que haya podido soportar una carga así de grande sobre sus hombros sin ningúna molestia-dice Gokudera recargado en la pared contraria apen donde se encontraba sentado Yamamoto, y este asiente con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que Hayato sonríe de lado

Disculpen caballeros ¿que hacen fuera de la oficina de Byakuran-sama? El en este momento está en una reunión, así que no creo que salga pronto-dice un hombre vestido con el traje del White Spell, a lo que Gokudera y Yamamoto lo miran seriamente incrementando su aura asesina, a lo que el tipo se asusta y se coloca a temblar

Oi, ¿acaso pedimos tu puta opinión miembro de Millefiore?-le pregunta molesta Gokudera haciendo tronar sus nudillos, mientras que Yamamoto tranquilamente toma su katama con la mano derecha y con el pulgar de la misma, saca un poco del filo de esta

Nosotros venimos a este lugar acompañando a nuestro amigo y jefe Tsunayoshi Sawada-dice ahora Yamamoto con semblante calmado pero a la vez serio, a lo que él sujeto se pone a temblar mucho más notoriamente

L-l-lo si-si-siento... n-n-no sa-sa-sabía que eran de Vo-Vongola...-dice el hombre completamente tiritón mientras que ambos vuelven a incrementar más su aura asesina, a lo que el hombre simplemente sale corriendo despavoridamente del lugar, y al mismo tiempo que los que pasaban por ahí miraban la escena y no se atrevían a acercarse a ambos chicos, y uno que otro salía corriendo del lugar

Ja, ja, ja es increible que nos tengan miedo solo por njestras auras, yo creía que Millefiore era más ruda-dice en calidad de broma Takeshi, a lo que Gokudera no evita sacar una carcajada ante el comentario del moreno

Desde hace tiempo que no asustábamos así, ya que normalmente ocultamos nuestras auras completamente y pasamos de ser persividos, pero... Millefiore no es una broma, ese tipo solo era un científico o alguien común son poder de pelea-dice al principio con una sonrisa Gokudera, pero termina disiendo seriamente, a lo que Yamamoto asiente tranquilamente

Tienes razón, ya que se comienza a acercar alguien con unas enormes ganas de sangre-dice Yamamoto tranquilamente mientras ven como los de su alrededor prefienren ignorar el lugar en que se encuentran ellos y rodean por los pasillos aledaños, pero alguien tranquilamente camina entre el resto de la gente y sin problemas camina por ese pasillo léntamente

Ooohhh... así que el famoso electricco Gamma es parte de los Millefiore-dice algo sorprendido Gokudera mientras observa a aquel hombre, el cual se detiene frente a ellos y los observa tranquilamente

¿que tenemos aqui? Con que son Gokudera y Yamamoto, no pensaba que Byakuran llamaría tan pronto a Sawada Tsunayoshi-comenta un tanto sorprendido pero a la vez con una sonrisa de lado Gamma

Maldito bastardo-dice furioso Gokudera mirando con el seño frunsido mientras trataba de confrontar a Gamma, y como respuesta resibe un fuerte golpe de algo contundente en el costado izquierdo del cuerpo, Yamamoto le había golpeado fuertemente aquella parte con su espada envainada-¿¡a que viene ese maldito golpe frikki del baseball!?

Calmate Gokudera, no hemos venido aqui para pelear con otra familia mafiosa, así que controla tu impulso de pelea-le controla tranquilamente pero a la vez molesto Takeshi, a lo que Gokudera frunce aún más el seño, pero suspira pesadamente y parece tranquilizarse, a lo que ahora Yamamoto mira a Gamma-ya que Gokudera no sabe sacar información por las buenas, te lo pregunto yo, ¿por que la familia Giglio Nero es parte de Millefiore si ustedes eran los que controlaban los Mare Ring?

Tks, no es de tu incumbencia eso, lluvia de Vongola, puede que como Giglio Nero nuestra boss y nuestra hime hubieran sido sus aliados, pero eso era con Giglio Nero, ahora con Millefiore puede que seamos familias enemigas, así que la proxima vez que nos veamos, puede que sea en un campo de batalla-dice tranquilamente Gamma, mientras comienza a caminar tranquilamente para marcharse del lugar, dejándolos a ambos guardianes Vongola solos

Guu... ¿¡por que ese golpe tan repentino baseball no baka!?-le dice molesto Gokudera mientras mira completamente molesto a Yamamoto, el cual le mira tranquilamente y con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

Ah... gomene, gomene, es que ya te estabas pasando un poco de enojón, y acuerdate que esta misión es una reunión de paz con Millefiore, Tsuna no quiere que peliemos-dice aún con la sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Gokudera iba a hacer algo en su contra, en el momento que de dentro del cuarto donde estaban Byakuran y Tsuna se escucha un balazo

Ambos entraron sorprendidos por el ruido y al mismo tiempo asustados por la seguridad de Tsuna, Gokudera abre la puerta de golpe, y en aquel momento, ambos ven como el cuerpo de Tsuna cae de espaldas al suelo y comienza a brotarle sangre del pecho

¡juudaime! / ¡Tsuna! -ambos gritan histéricos yendo a socorrer a su amigo, el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la boca un poco entre-abierta, de la cual salía unos hilos de sangre, Yamamoto se apresura a tomarle el pulso, para sorprenderse que ya no tiene

¡maldito Byakuran! ¿¡ que no se suponía que esta iba a ser una reunión para firmar un tratado de paz!?-dice Gokudera completamente segado por el enojo y la ira por el shock de ver a su jefe caer, pero Byakuran solo tenía una sonrisa y una pistola en la mano derecha-

Diez minutos atrás

Bueno Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿te gustaría fusionarte con Millefiore y ser parte del White Spell?-le pregunta con una sonrisa el albino, luego de tomar asiento fentre a Tsuna, el cual le miraba seriamente

Quiero que me respondas una cosa Byakuran, y no te hagas el idiota-dice Tsuna calmadamente y a la vez serio, a lo que Byakuran finje sorpresa pero le presta atención para que hable-¿por que liberaste el non-tri-ni-sette sabiendo que es nosivo para los arcobalenos?

Vaya, esa si no me la esperaba Tsunayoshi-kun~-le dice totalmente finjido mientras se enderesa en su asiento y le mira seriamente-lo liberé porque necesitaba los pascificadores para completar el tri-ni-sette, pero los arcobalenos solo me estorvaban y no los necesitaba, bueno, si eso es todo quisiera...

Otra cosa, ¿por que dejaste a Uni libre de la radiación y por que te fundiste con Giglio Nero?-le vuelve a preguntar Tsuna, y ahora si Byakuran se sorprende por eso, esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba de parte del castaño

Bueno Tsunayoshi-kun, te dire una sola cosa-le dice Byakuran con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra a Tsuna, el cual no bajaba su guardia en ningún momento-es plrque necesito tanto su cuerpo como su corazón, ella es mi juguete, al igual que Giglio Nero, o mejor conocido ahora, el Black Spell

Lo sospechaba, ya que ninguna de las llamadas que le hacía a Uni las contestaba-dice con la expresión un poco triste y pensativa, pero luego mira a Byakuran-no me interesa fusionar a Vongola con Millefiore, solo vengo a firmar una alianza de no guerra entre familias

No seas así Tsunayoshi-kun~ si quieres te doy más tiempo para que te lo pienses-dice con una sonrisa Byakuran mientras se inclina nuevamente y se afirma el rostro con la mano derecha-quisiera que te unieras a Millefiore

No hay nada que pensar Byakuran, en la semana que a pasado, desde tu llamada, e simulado todas las posivilidades, y una de ellas era tu propuesta de fusionar Vongola con Millefiore, y la respuesta es un no-dice Tsuna levantándose del sillón en donde se había sentado para ver la oferta

Bueno, entonces si ese es el caso Tsunayoshi-kun, quisiera que me dieras por las buenas los Vongola Rings, y así puede que te deje en paz-dice Byakuran comenzando a enojarse con Tsuna, pero sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara

Jeh... bueno, si los quieres te los voy a dar-dice Tsuna ocultando nerviosismo y cubriendolo con una falsa alegría frente a Byakuran, el cual le mira con completa curiosidad, cosa que hace que le mire con molestia-pero, no creo que estén en las condiciones en que tu los quieres

Tsuna por debajo de su capa, saca una mano con un frasco, el cual contenía trozos metálicos, junto a algo como un polvo de color metálico, y trozos de varios colores de gemas

Debes querer tomarme el pelo Tsunayoshi-kun, en ese frasco solo hay basura, quieres hacerte el listo-le mira molesto Byakuran mirando el frasco y posteriormente a Tsuna, el cual tenía una expresión seria y tranquila

Esto a lo que tu le dices basura ahora, hasta hace una semana eran los Vongola Rings, después de que hicimos aquella conferencia en mi oficina, desidí destruirlos pensando en que esto iba a pasar-dice casi sin emoción en su voz Tsuna, y lo p que tenía emoción, era enojo y molestia, mientras destapa con su mano desocupada aquel frasco, ahí Byakuran se dio cuenta que no poseía ningún anillo de ningún tipo en sus manos, una vez destapa el frasco, lo voltéa y comienzan a caer los pedazos, a lo que Tsuna luego le muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción-¿creías que te iba a dar facilmente los anillos para que tuvieras el tri-ni-sette? Cuando matate a Reborn con el non tri-ni-sette dejé de ser indesiso y comencé a ver a tomar desiciones completamente radicales para que los que me rodeaban no salieran lastimados

Por eso no viniste con todos tus guardianes, tenias en claro que era inutil teniendo los anillos hecho pedazos-dice Byakuran desesperadamente mientras se levanta del sillón en donde estaba y se pone al otro lado de la sala mirando furioso a Tsuna

No, no vine con todos todos mis amigos, por el simple hecho de saber que con Yamamoto sería suficiente para detener de cualquier locura a Gokudera, porque ambos son un grupo casi perfecto cuando se trata de misiones-dice Tsuna tranquilamente mientras mira a Byakuran, el cual estaba completamente desesperado, pero el albino vuelve a sacar una sonrisa, cosa que pone nervioso a Tsuna

Entonces, ya no me eres de utilidad Tsunayoshi-kun, este es el adios-dice Byakuran sacando una pistola de la parte de atras de su pantalón, Tsuna se tira un par de pasos hacia atrás sorprendido por eso, pero el albino sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, dispara el arma, asertándole exactamente a Tsuna en el corazón

Bya... kuran... mal... dito...-dice Tsuna en un hilo de voz mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida, al mismo tiempo que le comienza a salir sangre de la boca, en aquel momento comienza a caer de espalda cerrando los ojos, perdiendo nosión de todos sus sentidos y de su al rededor-lo sien... to chi...cos

¡juudaime! / ¡Tsuna! -ambos gritan histéricos yendo a socorrer a su amigo, el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la boca un poco entre-abierta, de la cual salía unos hilos de sangre, Yamamoto se apresura a tomarle el pulso, para sorprenderse que ya no tiene

¡maldito Byakuran! ¿¡ que no se suponía que esta iba a ser una reunión para firmar un tratado de paz!?-dice Gokudera completamente segado por el enojo y la ira por el shock de ver a su jefe caer, pero Byakuran solo tenía una sonrisa y una pistola en la mano derecha-

Gokudera cálmate-dice Yamamoto seriamente pero a la vez tranquilo, Gokudera no se quería calmar, en cualquier momento iba a descargarse contra Byakuran-¡Gokudera te dije que te calmes!

¿¡que dices Yamamoto!? Ese sujeto... -comienza a decir Gokudera dándose la vuelta hacia su compañero, el cual le miraba seriamente, a lo que Gokudera se sorprende y aprieta las manos dejando caer unas gotas de sangre propia

Vaya, ¿los amigos están peleando? Al parecer Tsunayoshi-kun se equivocó-dice Byakran viendo aquella escena con una sonrisa, pero se sorprende cuando Gokudera se inca un poco y Yamamoto comienza a colocar a Tsuna en su espalda para poder llevárselos

Lo siento juudaime, casi hago lo que usted no quería que hiciera-dice Gokudera disculpándose con Tsuna, el cual era muy obvio que no le respondería disiendo que no hay problemas, como antes hacía

Byakuran, al menos danos la desencia de poder llevarnos a Tsuna para poder enterrarlo-dice serio pero a la vez tranquilo, Byakuran se sorprende por eso, pero igual sonrie, ya parecía comprender lo que pasaba

Los Vongola son extraordinarios, cubrir tu instinto asesino con la llama de la llucia para granquilizarte, eso si me sorprende, pero... esta bien, no me voy a oponer que entierren un muerto, ya que después de eso quiero jugar con ustedes, a la cazería Vongola-dice con una sonrisa Byakuran sin oponerse a ambos en marcharse, pero ambos quedaron estáticos en lo último que dijo el albino y lo miraron con incredulidad

Gokudera, mejor bámonos, Tsuna no querría que pelearamos-dice Yamamoto tranquilamemte mientras le toca el hombro derecho a Gokudera, el cual lo mira sorprendido, ya que al tacto, Gokudera puede sentir la cantitad de instinto asesino de Yamamoto, que en ese momento, sin la tranquilización de la lluvia, de seguro pelearía contra Byakuran

Tsk, esta bien, solo por el juudaime me voy a retirar de la batalla, pero solo por esta vez-dice Gokudera mpcompletamente molesto mientras agacha la cabeza y comienza a caminar luego de escuchar de Yamamoto "yo igual" como diciendo que él para la proxima tampoco huiría de una pelea, y sin darse cuenta, el guardian de la tormenta comienza a llorar en silencio

Nos veremos cuando comience mi pequeño juego de exterminar a la pequña plaga de ratones-dice con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra Byakuran en el momento en que ambos de Vongola salen del lugar, Gokudera con lágrimas en los ojos por la muerte de Tsuna y Yamamoto aguantandose el llorar

* * *

Eso sería todo, bueno, creo que me guateo un poco la cosa, en fin -suspira profundo- almenos o voy a sufrif con esto más y dejaré que sane esa parte qud n me tiend en shock aun sabiendo que esta vivo en verdad

Lo otro, estoy planeando hacer otro fic, pero con OC's sera sobre una siguiente generación arcobaleno junto la siguiente generación Vongola (la 11°) y bueno, según el manga, gracias a Bermuda no se necesitan mas a los arcobalenos, pero en lo que voy a escribir, se supone que les pasa algo a Bermuda y a los Vindice que no pueden hacer mas eso por x motivo, no los dire porque sería spoiler, y bueno, necesitaría fichas tanto como para OC's herederos de las familias mafiosas como para arcobaleno, aunque si, tengo que decirles que el cielo y la tormenta vongola ya estan tomados, y que de los arcobalenos está tomado el cielo, eso sería, quizas mañana suba la ficha para el fic

Ciao, ciao


End file.
